All Worked Up - A Sami Zayn One Shot
by melzabelza
Summary: This is a follow up to my fluffy little Sami ficlet, Dating Rules. Sami and Sophie spend some quality time together. Sami Zayn OC, all the typical disclaimers apply here.


_**This takes place a few months after my super fluffy Sami one shot "Dating Rules". Mr. Zayn invaded my dreams once more, only this time he wasn't keeping it PG.**_

"I hate him so much, I can't even begin to explain the hate," Sophie said stomping back into the bedroom. She had pulled her fluffy fleece robe on when her alarm went off and went to wake up Charlie and get him dressed. She insisted that Sami stay in bed and wait for her, he didn't like it but he figured that it would just make matters worse between her and her ex if he came strolling out of the bedroom in his underwear.

Sami wasn't surprised, she said the same thing every single time the sperm donor picked Charlie up for the weekend. This time was different though, it meant that they had two whole days alone, in the 8 months they'd been dating, they had never had this much time alone. Sure, Charlie would spend the night with his grandparents every so often, but it was a weekend that Sami was off and Charlie was away. He watched his girl pace back and forth in anger, he couldn't hear the conversation when the idiot rang the doorbell but whatever it was really got under Sophie's skin. He never wanted to punch someone so badly that he never met before, so maybe it was for the best that Sophie wouldn't let him leave the bedroom.

He climbed out of bed and stood behind her, putting his hands on her shoulders, "Forget about him," he said with his lips against her ear.

"I can't! I wish I could! He just gets me so worked up!"

"I can get you all worked up too," he said nibbling her ear and untying the belt on her robe. He pulled the robe off her shoulders and let it hit the floor, knowing that she was still completely naked underneath it. "Now, where did we leave off last night before someone fell asleep?"

Sophie felt her face flush, "I… I'm… Sami…"

"Shhhh, sweet pea, no worries, we have all day," he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her shoulders, hot open mouthed kisses starting on one shoulder and trailing across her back to the tip of her other shoulder. She sighed softly as he kissed between her shoulder blades and let his hands travel up her abdomen until he was cupping one breast in each of his big, strong hands. He kneaded her breasts and kissed her neck, nibbling on the sensitive flesh, making her moan softly. His hands left her breasts and caressed her soft skin, finally resting on her hips as he kissed her soft skin leaving a trail of goosebumps along her back. He massaged her lower back and smiled as he felt her tension melt away. His hands made their way back up the front of her body, kneading her breasts again, this time he twirled her nipples between his thumb and forefinger until they were perfectly hard.

Sami's hands were magical, all he had to do was touch her and Sophie felt a fire burning in the pit of her stomach. That combined with his lips on her back and his beard tickling her skin made her instantly wet, she was convinced that he could make her cum without even touching her pussy. She leaned back against his chest and sighed as he continued to massage her breasts, his erection pressing against the small of her back. She wiggled her hips a little, giggling when he groaned in her ear. "I love it when you make that sound."

She felt him grin against her ear, "I love it when you make me make that sound." He massaged her shoulders and nibbled her ear before turning her around to face him. He kissed her lips hard, plunging his tongue into her mouth. She moaned loudly and gripped his hips, digging her nails into his skin while pressing her body as close to his as she could. He lifted her up, encouraging her to wrap her legs around his waist and walked towards the bed. She circled her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his hair, kissing him back until she had to break the kiss to gasp for air. She kissed his neck and dragged her nails up and down his back, making him moan her name.

He gently laid her on the bed and covered her body with his, he looked down at her and smiled, "My beautiful girl," he said as he kissed her face. She blushed and buried her face against his chest, his ginger fur tickling her nose. She kissed his neck and chest while his hands slowly roamed her body, memorizing every curve. She hooked one leg around his and arched her back, pressing her body against his, her hands on his back holding him tightly. "Sami," she sighed.

"Yes, beautiful?"

"We should stay in bed all day."

"I agree," he replied and kissed her lips again. He broke the kiss and pulled her lower lip between his teeth before kissing his way down her throat and across her collarbone. He kneaded her ass with both hands as he sucked on her breasts, she gripped his hair and moaned loudly as he released one nipple with a little pop and licked his way across to the other. He pulled her perky nub between his teeth and continued kissing his way down her body. He paused at her belly button and looked up at his girl, her chest was heaving and her lips were puffy, her chest red and her eyes glazed. He grinned and winked at her as he dragged his teeth across her hip bone making her gasp loudly and grip the sheets. He could smell her arousal as he kissed her thighs and gently pushed her legs apart, he groaned as he dragged his fingers between her folds. "So wet, sweet pea."

She was panting and gripping the sheets watching him trail kisses up and down her thighs, her whole body tingling with anticipation. Sami paused for a second to let his girl catch her breath before he started kissing her mound. He pressed his hands against her inner thighs and spread her legs further apart and wasted no time in licking her little bundle of nerves. She gasped as he curled his tongue around her clit sending lightning bolts of pleasure zipping through her body. He flattened his tongue and licked her from hole to clit in long, slow strokes. She moaned loudly, louder than he had ever heard her moan before, he looked up and found her groping her own breasts and panting wildly. He licked and sucked her, her juices coating his beard. "Sophie. My beautiful girl," he whispered as he slipped two fingers inside her wet core. He fastened his lips around her slippery nub and pumped his fingers in and out of her body, curling them. She moaned and raised her hips, grinding against his face as her body started to shake. Just has he felt her walls start to tighten around his fingers he slowly pulled away making Sophie whimper like a wounded puppy.

"Don't be sad, beautiful, I'm not done with you yet," Sami said sucking his fingers clean. He licked his way from her core all the way to her mouth. She moaned into his mouth, tasting herself all over his face. She thrust her tongue between his lips and wrapped her arms around him.

Sami was so hard it hurt, he was throbbing just thinking about being inside his girl and how wet she was. He settled between her thighs and braced himself on one arm as he slid slowly inside her. She sighed and wrapped her legs around his hips. "Soph, I'm not gonna last long. You are so wet."

She nibbled his neck and pressed her heels into his ass. "Mmmmm, that's not helping," he groaned.

"Then just pound me," she said against his neck. "Please, Sami."

"As you wish," he said as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled slowly out, paused and slammed back into her warm body.

"Yesssss," she panted. "Again." She dragged her nails up and down his back and sucked his lower lip.

He gripped her hips, and pulled out again, thrusting back in hard and fast making her toss her head back and press her breasts against his chest. He growled and kept his pace steady, slow out, fast in, savoring everything about her.

Sophie squeezed her legs around his hips and dug her nails into his back as she felt her body start to shake. She moaned loudly and bit down on Sami's shoulder. He started thrusting faster and faster, the sound of flesh on flesh and strangled moans filling the bedroom.

"So good, Soph," Sami muttered kissing her sweaty neck, "you are so beautiful." He slipped his hand between their bodies and rubbed her slippery clit. She cried his name and tossed her head back, he kissed her everywhere while he pounded his cock furiously into her soft body. She wrapped her arms around him as her walls clamped down on him, she cried his name as she came hard, her whole body shaking in pleasure. He held on for two more thrusts before he couldn't wait any longer, he pulled her close and came deep inside her.

Sami held his girl close for a few minutes, her body still quivering, while they both caught their breath. He didn't want to let her go, he could hold her like this all day long. Sophie looked up at him and placed one hand on the side of his face, his beard tickling her sensitive skin. She gazed into his soulful brown eyes and kissed him tenderly, "Sami, you are too good to me."

"Nonsense. Nothing is too good for my beautiful girl," he said softly.

He finally pulled out of her and rolled onto his back, pulling her next to him. She rested her head on his chest and traced his abs lightly with her fingertips. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head, chuckling when he heard her stomach growl. "Worked up an appetite, eh?"

"I suppose we'll have to get out of bed to make breakfast," she said giggling. "I'll make the coffee if you make the eggs."

"I have a better idea, I'll make the coffee and the eggs. I'll even make toast as long as you promise not to put any clothes on."

"Deal. Just don't burn the toast."

"Hey, that wasn't my fault. Charlie turned the knob up when I wasn't looking," Sami said, "It was sabotage!" He grinned as she started laughing, he kissed her again and made her promise to stay put while he made breakfast.


End file.
